1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a nonvolatile semiconductor memory and a memory system.
2. Background Art
In recent years, nonvolatile large-capacity working memories capable of high-speed writing have come up with nonvolatile double data rate (DDR) interfaces. A conventional nonvolatile ROM can be replaced with such a nonvolatile large-capacity working memory alone.
Mainly used ROMs are write-once memories or memories having extremely low frequencies as in, for example, updating of firmware.
Moreover, a nonvolatile ROM is a device separated from a RAM, which achieves a robust mechanism against carelessness of a user and the operations of an operation system and an application system.